Tree House
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah rumah pohon dibelakang sekolah yang telah usang/"Bagaimana kalau rumah pohon ini kita urus bersama?"/dan sebuah ukiran rumus didinding rumah pohon yang hampir rapuh/9x-7i (panah lebih) 3(3x-7u)/"aku lemah dalam matematika Kai!"/"aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau bisa menyelesaikannya"/"Kai, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya"/EXO FANFIC/KAISOO/Twoshoot.


"**Tree House"**

**Disclamer : GOD**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : KaiSoo **

**Summary : Berawal dari sebuah rumah pohon dibelakang sekolah yang telah usang/** "**Bagaimana kalau rumah pohon ini kita urus bersama?"/dan sebuah ukiran rumus didinding rumah pohon yang hampir rapuh/9x-7i 3(3x-7u)/"aku lemah dalam matematika Kai!"/"aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kau bisa menyelesaikannya"/"Kai, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya"**/**Twoshoot.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang unta lupa judulnya-_- mian, kalau chingu tau kata-kata prolog itu dari novel apa, kasih tau unta ya^^**

**Tapi Plot cerita murni dari otak unta, sumpah-,-**

* * *

Tik... satu detik? Apakah itu berharga?

Tik.. bahkan dia terlewat begitu saja

Tik..tik..tik.

Tunggu! Satu detik itu berharga! Apa kau tak pernah berfikir? Saat kau tak bisa bernafas lebih lama lagi, satu detik itu sangat berarti? Dan apa kau tau? Kenapa saat kau ingin kembali ke kejadian yang baru terjadi tapi tak bisa kau lakukan? Jawabannya kau tak akan pernah bisa memutar waktu walau hanya sedetikpun, dan saat dimana detik demi detik mulai terlewati dan kau tak pernah memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan baik, saat itu lah kau benar-benar menyesal.

Itulah alasan kenapa satu dekit saja teramat sangat berharga bagi seorang namja bermata bulat yang sedang menatap sendu sebuah pahatan rumus di dinding kayu dalam sebuah rumah pohon. Namja bermata bulat itu tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, Dimana detik-detik paling berharga saat namja berkulit tan itu masih berada di sampingnya harus direnggut paksa oleh takdir yang memisahkan keduanya.

* * *

DEG

"S-siapa kau?"Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat menundukan kepalanya kebawah melihat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur bersandar dibatang pohon dibawah rumah pohon yang baru ditemukannya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu"namja itu masih memejamkan matanya tak peduli

"Ish dingin sekali, akukan hanya bertanya" Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya lagi untuk kembali memasuki rumah pohon temuannya

"Tunggu"Kyungsoo menoleh

"Wae?"

"Tidur bersandar di batang ini menyakiti punggungku, apa aku boleh tidur diatas?"Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo lekat sambil berteriak keras

"Mwo?"Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Ayolah pelit sekali!"

"T-tapi—Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!"Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba namja itu mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju rumah pohon.

"Apa masalahmu! Yang penting aku sudah meminta izin, terserah kau mengizinkanku atau tidak, sekarang aku mau tidur dirumah pohon itu"

Anak tangga terakhir, kini keduanya saling berhadapan, Kyungsoo menatap benci namja berkulit tan itu

"Berhenti disitu! Dan turun kembali! Ini rumah pohonku! Dan aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk tidur disini!"

"Rumah pohonmu? Benarkah?"Namja berkulit tan itu menarik ujung bibirnya

"T-tentu saja! Aku baru saja menemukannya!" Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya menatap sebal namja dihadapannya

"Tch! sudahlah rumah pohon ini bahkan telah lamaku temukan! Jauh sebelum kau menemukannya! Sekarang aku mau tidur dan jangan coba-coba menggangguku"Namja itu memasuki rumah pohon itu lalu membaringkan badannya dilantai kayu yang sedikit kotor karena sudah lama tak diurus.

"Aish! Kenapa rumah pohon ini kotor sekali! Apa kau tak pernah membersihkannya?"Namja itu kembali berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang kotor

"Mwo? Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku baru saja menemukannya! Mana sempat aku membersihkannya!"Kyungsoo menatap kesal namja yang sedang berdiri didalam rumah pohon itu, namja itu keluar sambil mendengus keras

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak awal kalau rumah pohon ini belum kau bersihkan? Kalau kau bilang aku tak mau tidur disana!"

"Hey! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?!"

"Tentu saja itu salahmu!"

"Ish terserah kau lah aku mau membersihkannya dulu!"Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah pohon itu mengambil sebuah sapu disudut ruangan yang ia bawa lalu mulai membersihkannya

"hey—"

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan disini, pergilah!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu menatap namja itu tajam

"Menurutmu? Lagipula dari tadi kau hanya diam kan? Sudahlah pergi saja jika tak ingin membantu!"

"Begini saja.. aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai, kau?"namja berkulit tan itu yang bernama Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Aku tak bertanya siapa namamu"Kyungsoo menghiraukan Kai disebelahnya dan terus menyapu lantai rumah pohon yang penuh debu

"ya.. ya.. aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu!"Kai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya. Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Kai kesal

"Do Kyungsoo!"Kyungsoo menghentakan genggaman Kai, dan kembali menghiraukan Kai yang masih terdiam

"Eung... Bagaimana kalau rumah pohon ini kita urus bersama?"

"MWO?"Kyungsoo menoleh, membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Kai

"Bagaimana? Kalau kita mengurusnya bersama, aku boleh tidur disini setiap harikan?" Kai mengangkat ujung bibirnya melihat Kyungsoo yang terkejut

"Andwae!"

"Oh ayolah, kau pelit sekali"

"Ish, terserah kaulah!"Kyungsoo mendengus kesal

"baiklah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang menurut Kyungsoo mengerikan.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Kai menyelidik. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Eungg.. kau bereskan rumah pohon ini sampai bersih, tanpa debu sedikit pun, lalu ada beberapa syarat yang perlu kau penuhi, baruku ijinkan kau mengurus rumah pohon bersamaku"

Kai terperangah, Kyungsoo bersmirk ria.

"MWO! Apa kau ingin menjadikan aku budakmu? ANDWAE!"

"baik, baik, aku tak mengijinkanmu mengurus rumah pohon ini"

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat, memberi deathglare kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, saat Kai merebut paksa sapu dari tangannya.

"ya, kau anak yang pintar Kai~" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

* * *

Matahari sudah tak memperlihatkan wujudnya lagi, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan, meredupkan cahaya kehidupan yang tadi teramat terang menderang. Sang surya malam mulai menggantikan posisinya, menyinari bumi dengan langit hitam dan titik titik cahaya bintang disekelilingnya.

Kai mengelap peluh keringatnya gusar, ia lelah membersihkan rumah pohon yang sangat teramat kotor itu, ditambah lagi namja bermata bulat itu yang memperbudaknya, hanya sesekali memperlihatkannya saja, menyuruhnya ini itu, sedangkan namja itu hanya duduk dan memandang langit. Kai mendengus, percis sekali bukan dia seperti dijadikan budak oleh namja bermata bulat itu? Menyedihkan sekali.

Kai berjalan keluar dari rumah pohon yang lebih bersih dari sebelumnya –akibat kerja kerasnya- itu perlahan, menghampiri seorang namja yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan tangannya yang bergelut dipagar rumah pohon.

Kai melihatnya geram, namun perlahan hatinya luluh melihat wajah damai dihadapannya, Kai memutuskan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, pandangannya masih teralih pada Kyungsoo. Perlahan tangannya terulur, menyentuh setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo, mulai dari mata, hidung, dan...bibir tebal yang telah lama Kai perhatikan.

Telah lama?

Ya, sebenarnya Kai sudah tau Kyungsoo sejak lama, namun hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya objek disekolah yang paling Kai tunggu, wajahnya yang damai, matanya bulatnya yang indah, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan bibir tebalnya yang seakan mengundang Kai untuk menyentuhnya dan mempertemukannya dengan bibirnya.

Berawal dari tatapannya yang selalu mengarah pada Kyungsoo, perlahan sebuah perasaan mulai tumbuh dihatinya, sebuah perasaan yang Kai sendiri tak mengerti tentang apa, tapi perasaan itu selalu membuatnya nyaman. Yang Kai tau, perasaan itu ditunjukan pada seorang namja yang tengah tertidur lelap dihadapannya.

Do Kyungsoo

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur, semakin dekat, sampai tak ada jarak yang berarti diantara keduanya.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menyatu, hanya bersentuhan. Lama bahkan Kai mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi benda kenyal yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bibir yang telah lama juga menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa disangka, kelopak mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sampai kesadarannya mulai pulih dan mengerti tentang posisinya saat ini.

Kai..

Bibir yang bersentuhan..

KAI MENCIUMNYA! Sontak Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, mendorong dada Kai keras, sampai Kai terlonjak kaget dan membuka matanya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGIN!"

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Annyeong Chingudeul~ Unta BubbleTea bawa fanfic KaiSoo TwoShoot lagi^^ sebenernya ceritnya gak jelas, absurdnya parah, jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

**Unta mau HIATUS lagi, jangan kangen yah~ gomawo yang udah review fanfic Misunderstanding Love dan If You Kiss Me, You Will be My Boyfriend ^^ soal fanfic If You Kiss Me, You Will Be My Boyfriend unta gak sempet lanjutin bulan ini, mian.. dan fanfic Bunga Sakura Di Musim Semi unta juga belum sempet lanjutin karena ide yang bener-bener gak terlintas diotak unta, mian..**

**Mianhae atas segala kekurangan pada fanfic ini**

**pay pay~ **

**sampai ketemu difanfic semi hiatus atau kebangkitan hiatus Unta BubbleTea Chingu~**

**And Please Review~**

**REVIEW or END**


End file.
